


The Gaang kids but in a texting au

by flame_hotman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_hotman/pseuds/flame_hotman
Summary: hotlord created chat “ Gaang 2.0 ”. Hotlord added Bumirang, BeifongJr. , Kyazoo and Airhead to the chat.
Relationships: Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	The Gaang kids but in a texting au

**hotlord created chat “ Gaang 2.0 ”. Hotlord added Bumirang, BeifongJr. , Kyazoo and Airhead to the chat.**

hotlord: hello it is i izumi

hotlord: is every1 here? 

airhead: suyin isn’t here y’all?

beifongjr : she’s 5 tenzin

airhead: stop bullying me

kyazoo: please continue bullying tenzin

bumirang: hello hoes plus izumi

airhead: hello bumi

bumirang: hello to you too *-*

beifongjr: are we gonna ignore that he called us hoes

hotlord: he didnt call me hoe :D

kyazoo: shut up izumi, ur dating him

bumirang: ur dating linny

airhead: UR DATING MY EX⁉️

beifongjr: stfu mr.airhead

kyazoo: arent u dating pema?

airhead: im just shocked, shut up pls

hotlord: bumi

bumirang: yes,,,,,,

hotlord: come on personal you bitch <3

bumirang: thats very sexc of you

bumirang: SORY WRONG CHAT

kyazoo: go fucking die you horny mess

airhead: can anyone delete me?

hotlord: im breaking up with you bumi

beifongjr: guys wait lemme get popcorn

bumirang: dont u love me? 🥺🥺

hotlord: try to see who ur texting next time <3

kyazoo: AAAND the tea’s cold

airhead: guys im sorry i got homework

kyazoo: he’s lying. pema just rang the doorbell

hotlord: SHOOT YA SHOT MY MAN!! 🎉🎉

beifongjr: r u finally gonna get laid?

bumirang: eww shut the door if ur having sex tennie

airhead: ur the 1 to speak

bumirang: ??

kyazoo: slut,,,,,,we found you making out with izumi

beifongjr: this groupchat is better than ember island players

hotlord: that’s not a very high bar

kyazoo: speaking of bars, 

bumirang: pls no

kyazoo: i didnt even say anything

beifongjr: pls dont, knowing you, whatever u were about to say, would have put us in trauma

kyazoo: stfu


End file.
